


Suicide By Sunday

by That_Twisted



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, twentyone pilots
Genre: Abuse, Gay, High School, I DID THAT ON PURPOSE, I will add to these later, M/M, Sad?, depends on what I feel like writing, group chats, i dont know, lol, mental ilnesses, not all group chat, really gay, sex?, sorry if its crap, there is story, there might be speling mistaks, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Twisted/pseuds/That_Twisted
Summary: These boys have been to hell and are still trapped there(   Metaphorically ). Struggling with abusive households and the rotting halls of highschool, they try their best to stay close. Although, with how things are going they wouldn't be surprised if they all actually ended up in hell by the end of the year.





	Suicide By Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is probably really bad but i tried. Please leave constructive critisism i would really enjoy it. This is my first time using this site ( not my first time writng something so I guess if its really bad then that excuse is ou the window). Sorry if the first few chapters are short, i will try to make them longer. I really hope you understand and hopefully you enjoy. Thank You

Hey, there were some complications, this should be re-uploaded soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ( gals and nonbianary pals!). Thank you for making it through my writting. I will despreatly try to update every week but im in a situation where that might not happen so please dont abandon me that easily. If you have any criticism it is welcom and encoraged. If you want to get to know me any better ( i dont know, i just know that when im reading sometimes i want to get to know the author) then just ask. If you think I should add anything seriously tell me. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and thank you again!


End file.
